Ash save Alola
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash makes a save in Alola


**Ash makes a save in Alola**

Ash Ketchum was walking alon the forest path not far from Kukui's home. It was a weekend where Ash wasn't at school. Ash and his Pikachu, Rowlet, Torracat, Poipole and Lycanroc had been training hard. Ash wandered a bit further into the forest and saw many pokemon. Ash's Rotomdex snapped pictures. Rotom was gliding near Ash. When Rotom beeped in alarm. Ash and Pikachu ran after Rotom. Rotom had stopped abruptly.

''AN EEVEE!'' Ash exclaimed at the small evolution pokemon. Eevee flinched at Ash's voice. Eevee was badly hurt and it was clearly abused and beaten.

''Let's get you to safety.'' Ash said scooping the Eevee into his arms. Eevee flinched repitedly. But Ash refused to give up. Eevee soon fell asleep or passed out. So Ash ran to find the pokemon centre. Eevee was taken to a centre.

''Nurse Joy I was training in the forest and I found this Eevee abbandoned.'' Ash exclaimed when he got to the Pokemon centre. Eevee was unconious now.

Ash then saw Joy carried Eevee away to the emergency room. Eevee was placed in a bed and then began giving emergancy treatment. Ash and his pokemon watched worridly.

After an eternity Ash and Pikachu heard a bleep. Joy walked out and then saw Ash and Pikachu were waiting.

''Young man Eevee isn't your Pokemon. Why are you still here?'' Joy asked her. Ash went to reply.

''I'm here because Eevee needed help. I wouldn't leave it. Besides I hope to make friends with pokemon and train mine to be the strongest they can be.'' Ash said back. Eevee woke up a little later. Joy and Ash walked inside too see it.

''Eevee where is your trainer?'' Ash asked quietly. Eevee looked at him. It just turned in disapointment. Ash realised it was a sore subject. Ash and Joy turned when a trainer walked into the pokemon centre. Eevee turned away and flinched behind Ash.

''Ohh Eevee there. Well still not strong enough.'' The trainer said to Eevee. Ash and Joy shared an angry look.

''This boy is more of a trainer to that Eevee of yours he found it and bought it here for medical attention.'' Joy spoke up for Ash. The trainer looked at Ash.

''Well then proove your strength.'' The trainer pulled out a pokeball. Joy went to referee the battle.

''Go now Crabominable.'' The trainer roared. Ash had the pokeball for Torracat.

''Torracat let's go.'' Ash said throwing the pokeball. His Torracat appeared ready on the field. Ash and Torracat had a plan for this battle.

''Crabominable use Ice-punch.'' The trainer yelled out. Crabominable waddled forwards it's fist glowing with ice. It punched at Torracat. Ash told Torracat to jump.

''Use flame-charge.'' Ash called out. Torracat surrounded itself in fire and then hit Crabominable sending it back. Ash then called out to keep the attack up. Torracat got faster and faster with each flame-charge. Crabominable was being knocked around the field. The trainer then tried to stop the flame-charge. To no avail. Torracat was too fast for the slow moving Crabominable. However the trainer had an idea.

''Use Ice-punch on the ground.'' Crabominable slammed ice covered fists over the ground causing it to shatter and freeze. Torracat jumped down and slipped all around the field. Ash then called out.

''Use fire-fang and then stay in one spot and keep the fire around yourself.'' Ash commanded to his fire type. Torracat launched at Crabominable and then bit down with a mouth full of fire and then Torracat surrounded itself in fire and melted some of the ice. Ash then called out numerous flame-charge attacks. Torracat used the fire to launch itself and then slammed into Crabominable.

Crabominable fell after this attack. The trainer then ran back to get to training. Eevee looked at Ash. Ash walked over to it.

''So little buddy wanna join my team?'' Ash asked Eevee. Who nodded excitdly.

Ash then tapped a pokeball to Eevee and then captured it. Ash then headed off to home. Joy said to be careful.

Ash and the other pokemon headed home. Eevee was sent out first followed by Lycanroc, Torracat, Poipole and Rowlet. They all got properly introduced to Eevee. Ash had to wait for Kukui and Burnett.

Kukui and Burnett arrived back at the house later. They called out for Ash. He answered from his sleeping quarters.

''I had an eventful day. I want you too meet someone.'' Ash said coming down. Eevee followed him down almost after spending the day playing with this human. Ash also asked Eevee to join his team. Eevee nodded and Ash tapped a pokeball to it's head. Ash then wanted to call his mother and Oak to get Eevee to meet his older Pokemon.

The next day Ash and Kukui headed to the Pokemon school. Sophocles, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow and Lana were in class waiting for Ash and Kukui.

''Everyone Ash met someone yesterday I do hope you'll be kind to it.'' Kukui said to the class. Ash walked in Eevee and Pikachu on his shoulders. The class gasped as Kukui called class to session.


End file.
